To That Stupid Eileen Who Will Die at the End of the Movie
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: It's Halloween at Gravity Falls, and the Pines twins are back at their Grunkles'. Mabel is excited as they are about to go - but where is Dipper?


I wrote this OS for a contest of a friend (Plume-now if you wanna check her out) of mine and she told/forced me to post it here.

So there! I hope you'll enjoy it :) And happy late halloween!

* * *

To That Stupid Eileen Who Will Die at the End of the Movie

\- DIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

Mabel had been looking for her twin brother for half an hour now. He was nowhere to be seen – and she had looked _everywhere_ , even in that secret laboratory-thing of Grunkle Ford. But he wasn't there either.

\- Grunkle Ford ? The girl called.

The old was too busy with a weird creature – it looked like green jelly, Mabel found it kind of cute in it's own way – to even look at her.

\- Yes Mabel ? He asked while noting something about the creature down.

\- Have you seen Dipper ? I can't find him anywhere and were going to trick or treat soon !

\- Dipper hasn't come down here, Ford answered while still busy with his weird creature, have you asked Stanley?

\- You mean Grunkle Stan?

\- Yes, I mean Grunkle Stan.

\- Thank you Grunkle Ford!

She turned around and ran back upstairs. Mabel easily found Grunkle Stan – unlike she did for Dipper. He was sitting in his armchair, a bag of popcorns on his legs and the remote control in his hand.

\- Hey Mabel! He said as he saw her, you want to come join me for a horror movie marathon? It's only "not recommended for people under 16", whatever that means.

\- Oh, I'd love that!

The young girl then remembered her task and shook her head.

\- But I can't. I'm gonna trick or treat with Dipper. Have you seen him?

\- Sorry kiddo, I haven't moved for the whole day. The only person I saw was Soos in the kitchen.

\- Shoot.

Mabel frowned and thought of the situation for a moment. In couple of minutes, her and Dipper should be on their way to get candy. He had promised her. Dipper wouldn't break such a promise – not to her, not after what had happened last summer. Plus, their costumes were ready, carefully taken care of by herself. They'd chosen together their costumes this year, and Dipper had even gladly accepted. He wouldn't ditch her like that!

\- I'll go ask Soos, she said.

\- Yeah yeah, go ask Soos, Grunkle Stan replied, eyes taped to the screen of the TV.

As he finished his sentence, the girl was already in the kitchen. Soos was sitting at the table, preparing himself a sandwich. He smiled as he saw her come in.

\- Hi there Mabel! Aren't you supposed to be collecting candy in town?

\- I am, she replied, but I can't find Dipper. Have you seen him?

He was her last hope. She mentally crossed her fingers, waiting for his answer.

\- Sorry Mabel, I don't know where Dipper is.

Mabel sighed and looked down. She was sure of it now, Dipper had ditched her. He probably had better to do than go dress-up with his childish twin sister at Halloween. He was probably with Wendy and her friends at a cemetery or something, chasing monsters and telling themselves horror stories. He was probably having more fun with them than her.

\- Hey, are you alright? Soos asked.

\- Yeah yeah, I'm just...

She sighed again and rubbed her eyes with her sleeves.

\- It's just that I was really looking forward to Halloween and Dipper even helped me with the costumes and I've been looking for him all day and I think he ditched me to go with Wendy and her friends.

She sat on a chair next to Soos and let her head fall against the table.

\- I was so sure he would come, she muttered.

\- I'm sure he'll come, Soos said to comfort her, don't you worry Mabel. Dipper wouldn't do that to you.

\- Mom said Dipper acted weird because of his hormones, Mabel mumbled back.

\- Hormones or not, he wouldn't do that.

\- Mmh.

\- If you want, I can join you to get candy at his place.

\- It's nice of you, but I prefer hitting my head against that table all night.

Mabel lifted her head to let it fall back against the table.

\- Ow, she said in a monotone tone.

She was going to do it again when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

\- Mabel! I've been looking for you everywhere!

\- And once again, I was right, Soos declared.

Mabel turned around. Dipper was standing next to her, red and sweaty from having ran all over the place to look for her. He was holding Waddles in his arms. Both of them already were in costumes.

\- Dipper? I thought you were with Wendy...

\- Why would I be with Wendy? He asked.

\- Because she's more mature than me?

Dipper put down the pig to put his hands on his twin sister's shoulders.

\- I'm not with Wendy right now. I made you a promise. I helped you choose the costumes. So now go put yours on before it's too late! Come on!

A smile lit her face. Mabel jumped off the chair and ran past Grunkle Stan.

\- Hey! I'm trying to watch a horror movie here!

The bedroom door was slammed. A minute later, Mabel ran back down in costume. She was wearing a green overall over a white shirt. Again, she ran passed Grunkle Stan to the kitchen.

\- HORROR MOVIE MARATHON HAPPENING HERE!

Mabel didn't reply. She opened a cupboard and took out the first teapot she could find. Without hesitation, she put it upside down on her head.

\- Here we go!

Dipper and her said goodbye to Soos, took Waddles with them, passed Grunkle Stan – who mumbled something in his popcorn bag – and went out. Ford was outside with his telescope, surely done with his weird green jelly thing in the bunker.

\- Mabel, I see you've found Dipper, he noticed.

\- I did! She said happily, as a matter of fact, he was looking for me too!

Ford smiled and took his eyes off his notes to have a look at them. He frowned, desesperatly trying to guess what their costumes were. He was kind of surprised to see the pig wear one too.

\- What are you supposed to be dressed as? He asked.

\- It's from this show we watched a while back, Dipper answered, it's a very short animated series called "Over the Garden Wall". I'm dressed as Wirt, the older brother, and Mabel is dressed up as Greg –

\- Who's dressed up as an elephant!

\- – and Waddles is dressed up as Jason Funderberker.

Only with them did Ford not understand a thing. He pushed his glasses back on his nose.

\- Sure, sure. What is your show about?

\- Well it's not a very long show but it is very complicated to grasp the overall con-

\- No time, Dipper, Mabel interrupted him, we have candy to get.

\- Right. You should watch it, Grunkle Ford. It's really good. You'll share us your theories!

Mabel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him as she ran away. Waddles followed trotting.

\- Goodbye Grunkle Ford! The twins shouted.

\- Have fun! The old man replied.

He turned back to his telescope and looked at the stars shining bright over his head. It was a wonderful night to observe them, he thought, and an even better night to study them. But he wouldn't.

Ford went back inside the Mystery Shaft. He found his brother sitting in his armchair in front of the TV. He was yelling.

\- GODDAMMIT EILEEN OF COURSE HE WAS DEAD ALL ALONG EVEN _I_ KNEW THAT!

\- Are you watching _The Mystery Dead_? Ford asked.

\- Yeah. I'm doing a movie marathon. If you want to go to the kitchen please pass fast.

\- I thought I could instead join you. May I?

For the first time, Stan looked away from the screen. At first surprised, he then answered:

\- Yeah, sure. It's a free Shack.

Ford took place on the sofa. Stan bent over to grab a beer.

\- You want one? He asked.

\- Yes please.

Stan opened the bottle for him and gave it to him. Ford thank him. For a while, not another word was spoken, both of them watching the movie and not knowing what to say to each other. When they were kids – the age of Mabel and Dipper – they would always know what to say to one another, at any moment of the day. Some would even say they were connected telepathically. Of course that was impossible and Ford had demonstrated it how many times. But still, he couldn't help but think of it.

In the movie, Eileen opened her wardrobe to grab a dress, when suddenly the ghost of her long dead and forgotten husband appeared. She screamed, and so did Stan and Ford – but not for the same reason.

\- ARE YOU SERIOUS EILEEN I SAW THIS JUMPSCARE COME A MILE AWAY

\- THIS WAS SO PREDICTIBLE EILEEN

\- EILEEN DON'T TALK TO HIM

\- EILEEN HE WANTS TO _KILL_ YOU DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT

\- I think her brain is as fake as her boobs.

\- That would be scientifically impossible.

\- Because being _that_ dumb is?

They laughed. Stan lifted his beer bottle in his twin brother's direction.

\- To that stupid Eileen who will die at the end of the movie, he said.

\- To that stupid Eileen who will die at the end of the movie, Ford answered.

They cheered and drank. Maybe they didn't need to talk much to be okay, after all.


End file.
